Drool Over Me
by Selene Melia
Summary: Response to mimo7197's challenge.


The Valentine's Day Dance. Every girl's dream is to be kissed at this dance. My dream however, is to be asked to it. Yes, I, Sonny Monroe, have not been asked to the dance yet. We are having one here at Condor Studios as a way to "end the fighting" between the casts. The thing is, I REALLY want Chad to ask me. I know, stupid dream right? He can get any girl he wants. Why would he want me? He doesn't even like me. I don't like him either. I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper, but… I'm in love with CHAD. His sweet, sensitive alter ego that always makes me smile. Ya, I know, I'm SONNY, I'm supposed to smile, but when Chad is around, I smile extra big.

I'm sitting in my and Tawni's dressing room, trying to pick out something to wear. I want something, pink, in honor of Valentine's Day.

"Hey, Sonny!" Tawni says happily, walking into the room.

"So, did Chase ask you to the dance?" I said, knowing this was the source of her happiness.

"YES! How did you know that?" my blonde co-star asked.

"Lucky guess." I replied. I continued searching on the clothes racks, hoping to find SOMETHING to wear that will make Chad drool. He does that. I've seen him.

"Looking for something?" Tawni asked. I nodded.

"Wait here! I've got just the thing!" she said, running into her gigantic closet. She emerged ten seconds later with a HUGE pink box in tow.

"Open it!" she squealed. I did. In the box, I found the most amazing dress in the entire world. It was this strange color pink( just like I wanted) and empire waisted, which looked best on me. It stopped a few inches above my knees and was made of pleated silk. It flowed perfectly and looked like it cost a fortune.

"TAWNI! It's PERFECT!" I squealed, grabbing the dress and jumping up and down. She went back into her closet and pulled out another dress, this one blue and floor length, with a rose at the top.

"I KNOW! That one is your's, thank you very much, and this one is mine. I have a date, so I don't need to impress anyone. You, one the other hand, have to worry about CHAD." She said. I had let her in on my secret a while back, before Gilroy's show. Thankfully, she hadn't said anything, YET.

"Thank you SOOO much Tawn! I love it. And, more importantly, so will he!" I said. I hadn't stopped jumping yet.

"Ok. Three things. One, stop jumping. Two, that's WHY I bought it. And three, HE WILL LOVE IT!" She stated. I listened and stopped jumping and ran into my dressing screen and got into the amazing dress. The dance was only three hour s away and, knowing Tawni, she will go all out doing my hair and makeup.

The dress fit me perfectly. It hugged all the right places and only let the imagination go a little wild. I have to admit, when I came to Condor Studios last year, I never would have thought I would be doing all this for Chad. Seriously, I wasn't like other girls. They threw themselves at him. I kept my distance. I'm different, and I think he likes it.

"Done!" Tawni said, finishing her makeup. How long had I been thinking? Oh, well, my turn!

"Sonny, you know with a dress like that I HAVE to do your makeup and hair, too!" she squealed, bringing me over to her vanity. She likes to use natural colors on me( over time, you notice things) so she put on this dark pink eyeshadow, matching the dress perfect, blush, a small amount of eye liner, and mascara. She curled my hair into big, fat curls that flowed to my shoulders. After she was done, I looked like a princess.

"Oh, Sonny, you're almost as pretty as me!" Tawni exclaimed. I laughed and looked at the time. 7:50. The dance started at 8.

"Tawni, ten minutes!" yelled and she hurried with two pairs of shoes. Silver strappy pumps for me, and blue chunky heels for her. We threw them on and hurried out the door, running into, yes you guessed it, Chad Dylan Cooper himself. He stared at me in a daze that made me blush. I actually saw some drool. YES!

"Keep staring, Chad. That'll get you to the dance." I said. Chad shook his head and smiled weakly, whipping his mouth.

"Wow, Sonny, you look… amazing." He said, making the red return to my face.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I said.

"Are you kidding? Chad Dylan Cooper always looks better than, "not too bad" he scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Then I realized Tawni had left me by myself, with Chad.

"We better get going." I said, hurried. We started walking to the Mackenzie Falls ball room( yes, they had a ball room) in silence. I heard the music first. It was _Secret Valentine_ by We the Kings**(A/N- Sterling Knight was asked what his ringtone was and he said WE THE KINGS so this is for him!)**

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Chad said. Our eyes met and was emedietly lost in them.

"Getting lost in my eyes, Monroe." Chad said, smirking. I turned away quickly and blushed.

"So, we gonna go in?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand. Sparks flew up my body. The whole room was pink and sparkly, even the DJ was dressed in pink. By the time Chad and I got here, the dance had already started. Chad and I looked down at our hands and blushed, but he didn't let go. Chad looked at me and smiled.

"Ya know, Sonshine, I usually hate Valentine's Day, but now I have a reason to love it." Chad said, leaning in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, just as our lips touched. I saw fireworks behind my saw fireworks behind m eyes. His lips were soft, and smooth. At first, the kiss started out innocent but gained passion. At some point though, we turned human again and had to breathe. We parted and looked into each others eyes. Blue met brown and everything was perfect.

"Wow…just wow…" I said, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Ya, I know, I'm just that good." Chad said, popping his collar. I smacked his arm.

"Relax, Sonshine, I'm kidding. Truthfully, that was first REAL kiss. Off camera." Chad explained, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Me too." I said, blushing and looking at the floor. We walked to the center of the room, under the shimmering PINK disco ball. The DJ suddenly changed the song from Bon Jovi's _Have a Nice Day_ to _Superstar_ by Taylor Swift. I smiled and thought of how much this song was us.

"May I have this dance?" Chad said, bowing down dramaticaly and putting his hand out for me. I placed my hand in his.

"Of course." I said. He looked up and placed his hands on my hips, while I put my arms around his neck. We both didn't know how to dance, so we just swayed.

"What a great way to spend your one year anniversary." Chad said. Oh my gosh! Today was the day I had come to So Random! a year ago! I FORGOT!

"Oh my gosh, I forgot." I breathed. He smiled as he looked at the DJ's booth. Stand there now were my cast mates. They got to the mike.

"HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, SONNY!!!!!" They all screamed. I started to cry.

"NO! No crying, I just did your makeup!" Tawni yelled into the microphone. I stopped crying and started laughing. Everyone was clapping. Chad kissed me again and twirled me around.

"You are the best thing to come out of that show." Chad whispered. Now, or never, Sonny.

"Chad, I think I'm in love with you." I blurted.

"I think I'm in love with you, too, Sonshine." Chad said, blushing. We kissed again and never let go of each other until the dance was over.

What a GREAT way to spend my one year anniversary at So Random!


End file.
